Confederacy of Outer Herefordshire
The Confederacy of Outer Herefordshire is a political confederation between 12 states and some off-border territories. The states are: (after foundation date) Wyvern, Prosperity Island, Greenlawn, South Mainland, Westwoods, Newland, West Isle, Southland, West-Westwoods, Farmland, Midland, East-Westwoods. States South Mainland The mainland island to the south of Midsea. Consists of the South City part of Trade city, as well as Cityville-Haven to the south. Milltown is a rural area in the Wawern mountains to the east. Largest state with 1731 inhabitants. East-Westwoods East-Westwoods is the northern centre of Trade City in and around the Norway area. The Confederate Territory is officially a part of East-Westwoods to the very south, to the north is the Northshore and Pier residential area on the Sutton Sea Shore. 760 inhabitants. Prosperity Island Prosperity Island is the de facto city centre of Trade City. Arguably the most important commercial centre in the world, situated on an island in the middle of the Midsea. 422 inhabitants. Wyvern Wyvern is a suburban and rural state to the eastmost of the Confederacy. Wyvern City is more urban, while the Slope area and the plains are highly dependent on agriculture. 1127 inhabitants. Newland Newland is the mainly desert southweastern mainland to the Midsea. Newland City functions quiet independently from Trade City. To the south and east is residential areas. 1136 inhabitants. Greenlawn Greenlawn is the smallest, but arguably most central state in the Confederacy, on the southtip of northern mainland. 237 inhabitants. Westwoods Westwoods is the west end of Trade City. Westwoods City is an urban city to the west of city centre, while the mid section around West Park is residential, and the northern parts have rural elements. 898 inhabitants. Midland Midland is a suburban part of Trade city to the near east of the city centre. In the north is the Eastdale rural area. 405 inhabitants. West Isle West Isle is a more independent city centre in the southwest of the Confederacy on the West Isle on the Thine River. 311 inhabitants. West-Westwoods West-Westwoods is a suburban and rural state to the west of the Confederacy. Western Westwoods is a nice residential area, while the northern part in the Liane jungle is rural and an important cocoa producer. 328 inhabitants Southland Southland is a rural state to the very south of the Confederacy. Southland-on-Thine and New Westfield are partly commuter sites to Trade City, while Sugar Bay and Continent do mainly agricultural industry. 469 inhabitants Farmland Farmland is a rural state to the very west of the Confederacy. Farmtown is the end station of the Confederate railroad system. Sites along the Cocoa river and in Runeland are heavily based in agricultural businesses. 449 inhabitants. State comparison Politics Read more under Confederate Parliament . The politics of the Confederacy is somewhat different from the rest of New Shropshire. In the first elections of the Confederacy, there were only two party blocks running, called Left and Right. However, the political system has approaced the other states lately, with multi-party elections, but parties are still more likely to organize into two blocks here. The Confederate Parliament is the national assembly of the Confederacy. It is built up by two branches: The House of Representatives, and the House of the States. To the House of the States, two representatives from each state are elected, making up a total of 24 Statesmen. In the House of Representatives, 59 representatives are elected to. There are 12 electoral districts, equal to the 12 states. How many each state elects is based on population, though no state can have less than one. Settlements Even though most of the confederate territory is bound together in a more greater city like urban area, the states officially operate with the term settlements for local or interstate habitations. Counties Railroads The Confederacy has a large range of both long distance and local trains, going both underground and on rails. The system consists of 6 tracks going in different directions, excluding two local rails. All six tracks go through the three main stations that are South Main station, Prosperity Island and house of The Confederacy. A total of 26 stations make up the railroad system. #1 Farmtown (Northwest) Prosperity Island - Confederacy - Norway - Westwoods City - Park - Western-Westwoods - Farmtown #2 Pedestriania (North) Prosperity Island - Confederacy - Norway - Northshore - Pier (- Sutton Sea - Coventry - Pedestrian City) #3 Slope (Northeast) Prosperity Island - Confederacy - Green Lawn - Midlands - Wyvern City - The Slope (- Western Hills - North tip - Justice Cross - Westfield City) #4 & #5 Newland Circle (Southwest) Prosperity Island - South Main - Swampy Main - Ridge - West Isle - South Newland - Newland Airport - Circle - Newland Port - Newland City - Swampy Main - South Main - Prosperity Island #6 Southland (South) Prosperity Island - South Main - Commerce Street - Haven - Southland - Continent (-Sugarville - Yeast - Flange - Westfield City) Westwoods - Newdale - Pier South Main - MIlltown